


Beginning to End

by wicked3659



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at then and now.</p><p>SPOILERS for end of MTMTE #33 so if you've not read yet don't read this until you have. Unless you don't care about spoilers in which case; enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning to End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purajobot935](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/gifts).



> Happy birthday purajo935 :3 <3

Chromedome wandered through the building, at a loss. Surely it shouldn't be this hard! Still he held his resolve, he was going through with this. It was better for everyone this way. Others were getting hurt because he couldn't deal with his 'gift'. It was too much. Prowl had been right. He'd said it would destroy him and Chromedome hated that the fragger was right. It just added insult to injury.

 

Wrapped up in his own thoughts, his frustration building at not being able to find the correct place within the building, to go; Chromedome vented loudly and sat down heavily in a nearby chair. At that moment he saw a mech, who could only be described as tiny, marching down the corridor, determination written all over him. Chromedome hadn't seen another spark since he'd entered, other than the femme who had told him to come to the top most floor. This new mech looked like he knew where he was going and Chromedome was all out of options.

 

"Excuse me, could you help me?"

 

The small mech stopped and tilted his helm back to peer up at the taller mech. "Not sure how much help I'll be, but I'll give it a shot."

 

"Thanks, I'm a bit lost. .."

 

"Well you're in a Relinquishment Clinic, a refurbished one so you either made a wrong turn on the way to the medi-centre or you... oh," the small mech trailed off when the larger mech grimaced and his visor dimmed. 

 

There was really only one reason mechs came here willingly. "I see, well I'm looking for someone who may have come here, actually. How about we search together hm?"

 

Chromedome nodded. "Alright. The femme at the main desk said to go to the topmost floor, we could work our way up to there."

 

"Sounds like a plan," came the cheery reply. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

 

Thrown by the mech's sudden cheerful demeanour, Chromedome canted his helm quizically at the tiny mech. "Chromedome."

 

They started walking side by side and had only walked about a meter as the small mech piped up again when it became clear Chromedome was not going to ask. "I'm Rewind. It's nice to meet you, Chromedome." 

 

"Uh... yeah you too," came the uncertain reply. This Rewind obviously knew why he'd come to this Primus forsaken place so why in the pit was he trying to befriend him. "So um... who are you looking for?" He asked awkwardly, in an attempt to derail his processor from dwelling on his impending demise. 

 

Rewind vented a soft sigh. "An old friend. He was... is very dear to me but he vanished some time ago," Rewind's visor dimmed as he spoke. "I should have started searching for him sooner," he added regretfully.  

 

"How long have you been searching?"

 

"Several vorns now," Rewind replied, glancing up at Chromedome. "Hey let's take those stairs, it'll be quicker to the top level," he dashed to the steep staircase before Chromedome had chance to reply and had already started up them, when Chromedome reached the base. 

 

"This is such a strange place," he muttered absently. Maybe he was truly losing his mind and this was all in his helm. Given what he'd seen and what he'd done with his mnemosurgery in the name of war, it wouldn't surprise him. His processor was a mess.  

 

When they reached the top, Chromedome's frown deepened behind his visor. Everything was very clinical and bland and it sent a chill down his backstruts. 

 

"This place is creepy," Rewind uttered as he began walking down the long corridor. 

 

"Yeah," Chromedome agreed as he followed. "You said you've been searching a long time, why haven't you stopped looking if there's been no word, no sign and why search here of all places?" He asked after a short while. 

 

Rewind shrugged. "After so many vorns, it was as good a place as any and I hadn't searched here before," he gazed up at Chromedome, his visor bright, searching. He couldn't understand why a mech so young wanted to take his own life. It made his spark ache in his chest. Even after he'd been labelled as part of the disposable class and things had gotten a lot harder, that thought had never even crossed his processor. "What do you do?" He asked suddenly, his tone light and interested.

 

Chromedome peered down at him as they walked, blue visor meeting yellow and holding its gaze. "I am a mnemosurgeon."

 

Rewind stopped in his tracks, tilting his helm at Chromedome. "Wow..." 

 

"What?" Chromedome glanced back at him in confusion.

 

"I've just never met a mnemosurgeon before," Rewind declared before adding softly. "It's a little clearer as to why you're here though." 

 

Chromedome scowled at that and turned away. "Yeah... Well. Just the way things are." 

 

Rewind stepped closer. "They don't have to be."

 

Chromedome started when he felt a light, caring touch to his arm and he glared down at the smaller mech. "Look I'm not asking for your sympathy--"

 

"--nor are you getting it," Rewind stated, unfazed by the larger mech's animosity, he'd faced off worse. "You asked me earlier why I hadn't stopped looking for my friend after all this time." 

 

"So...?" 

 

"So, I haven't stopped because there's still hope. No word or sign means he could still be out there somewhere, he could need me and he was there for me when I needed him. I could stop just short of finding him and that would be tragic." 

 

"I'm sure he wouldn't want you to waste your life searching if he was a good friend." 

 

Rewind smiled wryly behind his mask. "He would do the same for me. He's my closest friend and I am his." 

 

"Friend... From what I've seen... Most of the time, that's just a word," Chromedome scowled, visor flickering. 

 

"At my age, you'll realise that some of the time it actually means something." 

 

Chromedome was thrown by that comment. Just how old was this mech anyway? "Your age, what? Why are you even telling me this?" He snapped, starting to walk away.

 

"You seem like you could use a friend," Rewind called out after him, not following this time. He watched as Chromedome walked a few paces ahead and then halted, his shoulders wilting visibly. "I know a nice bar, not too far from here, you know, if you're still interested in my age?" 

 

Chromedome hesitated before turning slowly, his reluctant gaze meeting Rewind's hopeful one. Why did he even care? What did it matter to him? His spark was heavy. He could always come back, he thought to himself. "Alright." 

 

He never went back. 

 

****

 

Many cycles later

 

Chromedome lay silently on his berth, his helm propped up on his hand, his visor glowing softly in the dark room. His gaze wandered over the small dark frame curled up beside him and he marveled at how much things had changed since they had met. 

 

Rewind stirred as Chromedome trailed an affectionate finger over his helm. "You should be recharging," he murmured drowsily.

 

"I will. I just like to look at you." 

 

Chuckling the smaller mech gently pushed him to lying on his back and sprawled over his larger frame, nuzzling his cheek with a soft contented purr. "I'm not going to just disappear you know?" 

 

Arms curling about him, Chromedome retracted his faceplate and pressed a kiss to Rewind's. "Promise?" He murmured against the smooth metal. 

 

"Hm?" 

 

"Promise you won't go... You know leave or anything." 

 

His own faceplate retracted and he smiled warmly at the mech that had become a valued friend and lover. His spark fluttered at the quiet request. "Promise," before Chromedome could respond, he sealed it with a soft mouth kiss that he gradually deepened to more. 

 

****

 

Present

 

The stars seemed to shine a little brighter to Rewind as he gazed out at them from the roof of the Lost Light. Chromedome's arm felt heavy around him. Safe. Comfort he never thought he would feel again. His spark twisted and lurched in anguish at that thought and the awful final memory he had of his conjunx. Those screams...

 

Chromedome gently tightened his arm around Rewind, squeezing him to his side when he felt a shudder ripple through the smaller mech's frame. He didn't know what had happened to this Rewind's conjunx and out of respect he couldn't bring himself to ask. 

 

He wanted to provide as much comfort as he could though. His own spark was practically dancing in his chest in recognition of its chosen half. He wasn't his Rewind and yet he was. In everything but a technicality and a few differing experiences. 

 

The ache he felt when he thought of Rewind's death was still there and he knew it always would be. Some how, they had been granted a second chance. He didn't know how long they had together but he didn't want to let go. 

 

"You still remember me," Rewind stated with mild surprise. 

 

"Yeah... I couldn't," Chromedome knew he was referring to a conversation they'd had about him erasing past pain and loss from his memories. "You broke your promise, being all heroic," he murmured, gazing down at him. 

 

Rewind tilted his helm questioningly. 

 

"You left," Chromedome continued with a soft whisper, his visor dimming. 

 

Shifting to kneel beside the mech and turn his helm to face him, Rewind opened his facemask. "I came back," he whispered with a sad yet hopeful smile. 

 

Brushing his face almost reverently, Chromedome's mask also retracted. "Yeah, you did," he paused, thumb stroking Rewind's lip playing. "There was something I needed to tell you."

 

"Oh?"

 

His visor glowed brightly and his spark felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. "I love you too..." 

 

Rewind melted and the dam broke. "Oh, 'Domey," he whispered, closing the distance between them, their lip plating meeting with a tender kiss that seemed to go on forever. 

 

 


End file.
